His butler, A Child!
by BambiBear
Summary: One day a certain demon butler wakes up with no memory and seems to be their younger self again. What will Ciel do? That is, if he can do anything. genderbent Sebastian, rated between K and T for mild cursing and some scenes. please do you enjoy
1. his butler |starting anew|

Sophia quietly groaned as she gently pushed up off the bed. She glanced around the room that she was in, taking notice that she was definitely not in her room. She wasn't even in hell from what she could tell.

Sophia gently rubbed her eyes and made her way over into a near by bathroom. Sophia quickly stood up on a step stool, trying to see herself in the high up mirror and from what she could tell she looked the same.

A short and petite girl who had raven black hair that was in a messily all over the place. The black bow that was supposed to hold her hair up, had completely failed and just was hanging loosely off the side of her hair.

Her clothes was extremely messy but its not like she cared. She preferred her tail coat hanging loosely off of her while her white under shirt collar was flipped up. Her black tie and shorts were probably the only neat things on her.

Sophia sighed softly as she frowned. Now she just needed to know how the hell to get out of there.

"Sophia!" A loud angered voice yelled as the door loudly swung opened. Sophia jumped down off of the step stool and quietly had made her way to the obnoxious person.

"Yes?" The four foot ten girl asked, crossing her arms. She looked the navy blue haired boy up and down and not surprisingly, he was taller.

"Who are you?" The boy asked with a sharp glare. "Well as you said, Sophia. Who are you? And why did I wake up here?" The girl asked impatiently as she crossed her arms. The boys eyes widen in realization. Sophia was younger, much much much younger than the night before and clearly she can't remember anything.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. We're contracted together but you've seem to have lost your memory" Ciel explained with a soft annoyed sigh as Sophia laughed, not believing him.

"I don't have any contracts! I don't like being trapped and told what to do by a weak, lower class human!" She sneered, rolling her eyes and standing on her tippy toes trying to seem threatening. "And even if I did do contracts, why would I be contracted to you? You're an noble, hence a brat"

Ciel frowned slightly as he grabbed Sophia's wrist. "Look, you've deaged and lost your memory! How about we make a deal?" He said as Sophia stopped tugging away and looked up at him. "Go on" she said with a curious look in her eye.

"I'll make you remember everything, hell I'll try to make you an adult again but only if you work for me as the head butler" he said as Sophia yanked away her wrist, holding it close to her chest. "I don't believe anything you're saying. Unless you can prove that I became fifteen again and lost my memory then no deal"

Ciel groaned loudly as he pulled off his eye patch and pointed down at Sophia's bare hand. "Look, we're in a contract!" He yelled as she went silent for a second. "Alright thats my symbol and there aren't any demons around from what I can tell..." She muttered, balling up her fist.

"Then I guess I'm your butler"


	2. his butler new life, routines

Ciel called all of the Phantomhive staff for a quick meeting about Sophia and her deaging.

"Young master who's that little girl next to you?" Mey-Rin asked ask as Sophia loudly growled. "I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen!" She yelled making the others flinch. "Yer a lil' short to be fifteen" Bard said in defense of Mey-Rin. "I am not short" she hissed, ready to attack but only to be pulled back by Ciel. "To answer your question, this is Sophia just a younger and less filtered version of her"

"But young master how did Sophia turn into a child?" Finny asked as Ciel shrugged. "The same way she lost her memory, it must've happened at some point of the night" he answered as everyone nodded. "So is she still the head butler?" Bard asked raising a brow. "Of course, you still take orders from her too"

The staff exchanged looks, already fearing for the worse.

Sophia was walking around the manner, still trying to get used to the fact she's forced to live there and work as a butler, since she is under contract with that brat.

Sophia made her way around a corner to only be surprised with a loud explosion. She flinched and made her way into the kitchen.

"What the hell?!" She yelled looking around, seeing holes in the wall and burnt marks everywhere. "So I can explain" Bard started as Sophia glared at him. "Or not" He muttered backing off of the topic. "Clean this up now. I'll have your head if you don't!"

"Aye ma'am!" Bard said getting straight to work. Sophia turned away and walked out to the garden. All the flowers were dead, finny was on he's knee's crying his eyes out and to top it all off some weird dog was setting things on fire.

"I'm not even sure what to say to this. How the fuck did you kill all the flowers?! Even the black roses are dead..." She sadly pointed out as Finny sniffed. "I'm so sorry Miss Michaelis!" He said crying even more making her uncomfortable. "Stop crying over some stupid flowers"

Finny sniffed and nodded while wiping away his tears. "Yes ma'am... But the flowers arent stupid either!" he protested.

"Ugh whatever just replace the flowers and check if you're using weed killer or water!" Sophia order, not caring anymore. "Yes ma'am!" Finny said running off to grab the supplies he needs.

Sophia walked off, hearing her name being called by Ciel. She walked into the manor and upstairs, to Ciel's study.

"Yes young master?" She chocked out with a impatient smile. "I wanna know what I'm working with, so tell me what you remember before waking up?" Ciel asked as Sophia thought for a second.

"I was with my father and we were talking about how I was gonna take the throne. He said I'd have to find someone to marry by the time I hit my adult years" Sophia started as Ciel's eyes widen. He never heard anything about her personal life, not until now.

"When we got home though, I had suddenly got weak which is normal. I have a illness that cause me to get weak and very sick at random times so I thought it was one of those episodes. But I was wrong... I had woke up here to see that I wasn't at home anymore" Sophia explained as Ciel nodded slightly.

"Then when you were adult... Does that mean you didn't accept the crown?"


	3. his butler not in control

Sophia scoffed at what Ciel had just said. Of course she didn't turn down being queen, she lived and trained her whole life trying to be worthy enough to take the throne so why would she put that all to waste?

"How idiotic" she said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "As if I'd do something so stupid to just give up the crown! Its a thing I've been waiting for my whole life and when I'm an adult that means I must have took over and was married too" Sophia explained as Ciel glanced down.

He was at a disadvantage with her stubborn thinking and quite frankly, she's a bit like him. Brattiness and all.

"Fine" he said with a sigh, thinking on what or who could've caused Sophia to be young again and forget about the contract. The only logical thing that could come to mind was...

"Undertaker..." Ciel thought out loud as Sophia gave him a curious look. "Excuse me?" She asked as Ciel looked up with a stern look. "Get the carriage ready, we're going to Undertakers shop" he ordered as Sophia bowed.

"Yes my lord...?"

When the two had made it to the wanna be store, Ciel had quickly and stormed into the building.

"Undertaker!" He yelled as the white haired man came up out of the coffin. "Yes earl?" He asked with a creepy giggle. "Oh~ I see that your demon has deaged~" he said as Sophia glared at him. "How dare you bring me here!"

"What?" Ciel asked shocked at her change in personality. "Oh my, how cute~" Undertaker said giggling once more making Sophia hiss. "I'm not here to hurt you little demon"

"I. Am. Not. Little!" Sophia screamed as her eyes flickered from crimson to fuschia. Undertaker laughed loudly, crying tears while his face turned red.

Sophia huffed out her cheeks as she balled up her fist. "Its not funny, reaper!" She yelled as Undertaker tried to catch his breath. "Right~ right~" he said panting a bit.

"Now since we've skipped the step of your payment, tell me everything you know about Sophia deaging and memory lost" Ciel ordered as Undertaker thought for a second.

"Hm honestly I don't know" he answered making Ciel growl. "You don't know?!" He yelled irritated at how he was getting no where. "Sadly no. Her becoming ten-" "I'm fifteen!" Sophia interrupted with another scream. "Ahem her becoming fifteen could've been caused by many things"

"Like what?" Ciel asked raising a brow. "Angel, wishes, past memory, even demons! I've never seen something like this so I won't be of much help" Undertaker explained as Ciel sighed.

"Thanks anyways"

When they had got back to the manor, Ciel was worn out. Undertaker didn't give him any information that he already knew and Sophia seems to be loosing more of her patience as the day went by.

"Well that was useless" Sophia quietly muttered while Ciel didn't bother to say anything to the younger demon.

He missed the more motherly and mature relationship that they had. But now he only feels like he's holding Sophia back. She obviously doesn't want to be in a contract with him.

"Brat why are you looking at me like that?" Sophia asked as Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not a brat" he said as she shrugged. "You didn't answer me" she said impatiently, not bothering to correct herself. "Since when did I answer to you?" He asked, taken aback by what she had just said.

"Since I wanted to know something. Now cough up what you're thinking" Sophia demanded at that point. Ciel only huffed, turning a dark red from anger and embarrassment. "I... I don't have to tell you anything!" He argued back making Sophia chuckle.

"Whatever you say, I can see it all over you though. You have mix emotions about me being 'younger'" she darkly said in a sadistic tone.


End file.
